snow_white_and_the_huntsmanfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Герцог Блэквуд
Герцог Блэквуд '— был членом королевского суда в неизвестном королевстве, где правил один из мужей Равенны, любовник Фреи и отец ее дочери. Его роль исполнил ирландский актер Колин Морган. Личность Колин Морган о его характере: Расскажите немного о вашем персонаже в фильме Белоснежка и Охотник 2 Колин: Он любит Фрейю, которою играет Эмили Блант, и, по сути, он становится тем самым человеком который пробудил ее способности, а так же причиной ненависти Фрейи к любви и привязанности к детям. Каково было работать на таком крупном фильме? COLIN: ‘If ever there was a film to experience what the "real deal" is all about, it felt right that this was the one. The producer Joe Roth is doing such strong work on these epic adventure movies and I especially enjoyed working with the director Cedric Nicolas-Troyan, he's got such a great energy and positivity.’ Внешность Прошлое The Duke of Blackwood came from a noble family, who arranged for him to wed a woman of their choice. However, the Duke apparently did not love his betrothed and ended up falling in love with Freya, the younger sister of his new queen, Ravenna. At some point, the pair began an affair in secret. Сюжет Белоснежка и Охотник 2 Запретная любовь We first see the Duke attending his king's funeral, smiling from across the room at Freya. When he notices Ravenna's observation of the two his smile quickly fades and he looks away. When Ravenna confronts Freya about the affair, it is revealed that Freya is pregnant with the Duke's child. Ravenna tells Freya that the Duke is already engaged to another and confirms that the engagement cannot be broken. Ravenna states that the Duke will betray Freya, but Freya argues that the Duke loves her, not his fiancee. She tells Ravenna that he will choose to be with her and raise their child. Трагедия Freya eventually becomes a mother of the Duke's little girl, whom she adores with all of her heart. At some point Freya must have told the Duke the truth of her child's parentage. In the next scene, the narrator tells us that Freya received a letter from the Duke. In this letter, he expressed his desire to defy his family's expectations, refuse his engagement, and instead marry Freya in secret and begin a new life with her and their daughter. (It remains unclear if the Duke wrote this letter himself, or if Ravenna wrote the letter in order to lure Freya away from her daughter.) That night, Freya goes to the gardens to meet with the Duke, but does not find him. Instead, she sees her daughter's room ablaze through the windows of the tower and rushes to the room. Unfortunately, she is too late: her daughter was killed in the fire. Two guards drag the dirty, smoke-covered Duke before Freya. He looks around confused and heartbroken. The only words we hear the Duke say are, "I had to." The meaning of this phrase is unclear, but from what it seems to Freya, it was the Duke who had killed their child, presumably to cover up their affair. Stricken with the grief of a broken heart as well as the agony of betrayal, Freya unleashes her long-dormant power of cryokinesis, which hit the Duke, turning him to ice, before his frozen body crashes to the ground, killing him. Отношения Many years afterwards, Freya resurrects her sister (killed in the first film ''Snow White and the Huntsman) from the Magic Mirror. Through a course of events, the true circumstances of the Duke and Freya's daughter's death are finally revealed. After Freya prevents her sister from harming her Huntsmen, Ravenna angrily accuses Freya of being as weak and pathetic as she had been before her powers were released and claims she owes everything to her. In turn, Freya wonders out loud as to what her sister had done to unleash her powers. Though Ravenna tries to evade the question, Freya is able to force her to tell the truth: the Magic Mirror had prophesied that Freya and the Duke's daughter would grow up to be even more beautiful than Ravenna, and should the child be harmed, Freya would unleash a power unlike any the world had ever seen. The first part of the prophecy frightened Ravenna, for a rival to her beauty would break the spell of eternal youth that her mother had cast on her. In tears, she begged the Mirror for mercy, but the Mirror simply replied that Ravenna must make her own choices, and it knew that she already had. The vision shows Ravenna slipping into the Duke's room, where she cast a mind-control spell on him as he slept. She is seen handing the Duke a flaming torch and ordering him to kill his daughter. Under Ravenna's spell, the Duke was unable to resist and tragically killed his own daughter; however, Ravenna was truly to blame for her death. Freya turns against Ravenna as a result of this and helps defeat Ravenna, thus avenging the Duke. Прочее * Colin Morgan, the actor who portrays the Duke of Blackwood, has also portrayed the title character in the fantasy series Merlin. ''Interestingly, Merlin's love interest was also named Freya, the same as Morgan's character in ''Winter's War. Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Герцоги Категория:Мертвые персонажи Категория:Мертвые Персонажи